Monster High
by monsterhigh101
Summary: my version of a season of Monster High
1. The Worst Hostess Ever

**Season 1-Episode 1 the worst host ever**

 _\- Cleo and Draculaura are walking on the street on their way to Frankie's house-_

Cleo: remind me again why we are hosting this sleepover at Frankie's again.

Draculaura: because last time we had it at my house, the time before that we had it at your house, before that we had it at Clawdeen's house. And now it is Frankie's turn.

Cleo: I know but- there are always mice down there! And it is always cold and the floor is dirty and sometimes I can't get cell reception!

Draculaura: ok look I know we didn't really want to have it over there but what choice did we have its not like we could have told her we don't like her house.

Cleo: _(starts coughing)_ you know I think I'm coming down with something I should probably go home and rest-

Draculaura: No. Now come on it's not that bad I mean the mice are kinda cute and we can wear extra jumpers and slippers and I'm sure you won't lose cell reception.

Cleo: you are an exceptionally good liar.

Draculaura: why thank you.

* * *

 _-scene changes to Frankie's house. Frankie is running around her bedroom putting out sleeping bags and preparing snacks. Clawdeen is sitting on the bed reading a magazine-_

Frankie: is the layout of the sleeping bags ok or should I change it?

Clawdeen: the snacks are fine.

Frankie: are you even listening?

Clawdeen: the sleeping bags look great too!

Frankie: Clawdeen!

Clawdeen: sorry, look Frankie everything is just perfect now would you just relax, this is supposed to be fun.

Frankie: I know it's just my first time hosting a sleepov- _(the doorbell rings)_ THEY'RE HERE!

* * *

 _-two hours later in Frankie's bedroom, Frankie is in the bathroom-_

Clawdeen: so this is fun right?

Cleo: are you kidding?

Draculaura: this is like slow death

Clawdeen: I know we are like the worst friends ever. Should we tell her?

Draculaura: we can't tell her. She would be so upset.

Cleo: so we won't tell her? _(Frankie enters the room)_

Frankie: tell who what?

Clawdeen: eh-tell you what an awesome sleepover this is.

Frankie: aw thanks you guys, you know if your enjoying it so much we could have all the sleepovers here.

Cleo: that's very nice but...

Clawdeen: but it wouldn't be fair on you.

* * *

 _-an hour later-_

Frankie: so would you like to play some more bingo or maybe we shake it up and do some bird watching!?

Cleo: you know I would love to but I really need my royal nap so...

Draculaura: so maybe we should all get some sleep?

Clawdeen: yeah that's a good idea, I was feeling kinda tired anyway.

Frankie: are you sure?

Cleo: yeah but we were having a great time.

* * *

 _-later on in the night Frankie wakes up and finds the girls missing, she looks upstairs and finds them in the kitchen she's about to walk in when she hears them talking-_

Cleo: so I was thinking we get up early in the morning have like a really small bite of food and then leave and maybe we'll meet up at the maul later.

Clawdeen: are we inviting Frankie? Because she'll want to talk about this awful sleepover.

Draculaura: maybe not this one time, just cause I want to forget all about this sleepover.

Cleo: I know. Wow it is really cold we should probably go back to bed.

Clawdeen: yeah

* * *

 _-Frankie hurries back to bed-the next morning the girls skip breakfast.-_

Frankie: so what are you guys doing today? I thought maybe we could go to the coffin bean?

Cleo: I would love to but I have to get my hair done

Clawdeen: and I have some homework to do

Draculaura: yeah and I have a date with Clawd.

Frankie: ok well soon.

Cleo: yeah, well we should be off.

* * *

 _-later on Frankie spots the girls in the maul, she jumps in front of them and surprises them-_

Frankie: I knew you were lying about what you were doing. Why?

Draculaura: well we didn't want to talk about the sleepover.

Frankie: and why not?

Clawdeen: because well we em we-

Cleo: we hate your house and we didn't want to sleep there!

Clawdeen: That's not true, it's just that we don't really like your house that much because your sleepovers are boring and we didn't want to talk about it afterwards that's why we lied about where we were going.

Frankie: well you could have just told me that!

Cleo: your not upset?

Frankie: of course not!

 _-the girls all have a group hug-  
_

Frankie: I totally understand though why you couldn't tell me it's like the time I didn't want to tell you guys that the birthday party you threw me sucked!

Cleo: WHAT?

Frankie: I mean em How Could You Say That About My Sleepover?

 **the end.**


	2. Wrong Love

**Season 1 Episode 2 Wrong Love**

\- On the gym bench, deuce has his arm around Cleo _(others in the background)_ -

Cleo: Who's the new sports equipment cleaner person deuce?

Deuce: I don't know babe.

Elle D :that is Torelai!

Cleo: WHAT? how come I never knew that?

Clawdeen: well she only started 2 weeks ago

Nefra: what- how and when?

Elle D: well she doesn't have an allowance, so she has to take this job.

Clawdeen: yeah, she was only allowed the job if she was on best behaviour though.

Nefra: How do you know all of this?

Elle D and Clawdeen: Spectra.

Torelai: Hey! Will you be quiet? so I can clean up the mess you made- deuce

Everyone _(not Cleo or Nefra)_ : Sorry

Torelai: well you can talk but quietly. Now go back to what you were doing _(quietly so no one hears)_ thank you.

Cleo: well that's not very nice, is it ?

Clawdeen: Cleo you're not very nice _(everyone nods)_

Cleo: how dare you. You know I try to be nice

Deuce: sure you do.

Nefra: well she is just telling the truth about you and you know it. _( everyone nods)_

* * *

 _-Scene opens in girls bathroom-_

Elle: I've seen deuce starring at Torelai a lot lately and I even heard him talking to Gil today, he said "I need to talk Torelai today" he seemed pretty nervous about it and when I saw him talking to her, she started laughing!

Cleo: No I've lost deuce to her, maybe that's why he keeps avoiding me?

Elle: and it's so close to your birthday too _(Cleo starting to cry)_

Cleo: I've lost HIM (still crying)

Clawdeen: look ghoulfriend we'll show him what he'll miss if he goes out with her then he'll know what he missed out on and he will come begging at your feet for you to come back then everything will be back to normal . Easy as monster pie!

Cleo: _(crying into Clawdeen's shoulder)_ but how?

Clawdeen: I don't know!

Cleo's birthday .

Deuce: happy birthday babe!

Cleo: go away _(sad)_ unless you have a gift for me _(happy)_

 _(it's a handmade photo frame with a picture of the two of them inside)_

Deuce: Torelai got all the parts I needed for your gift!

Cleo: oh not her again! _(deuce starts laughing)_

Deuce: no, she only got the gold and blue glitter and sequences oh and the lollipop sticks but I put it all together, I also picked the photo!

Cleo: oh how sweet of you babe. Is that why you were talking to Torelai?

Deuce: yeah, why what did you think I was doing?

Cleo: oh nothing.

Everyone to Cleo: happy birthday _(song)_

Cleo: thank you all so much, but not you Nefra

Nefra: here is my gift to you it's a gold jewel

Cleo: well thank you.

Nefra: Daddy gave it to me for my last birthday, I don't want it anymore!

Cleo: oh thank you! _(sarcastically)_

Clawdeen: I got you the new purple I-coffin

Cleo: thank you

Clawdeen: Your welcome and should I cancel the fake boyfriend-since you and Deuce are together again?

Cleo: _( Cleo starts laughing )_ yeah i don't need to show him what he's missing anymore.

Clawdeen: Well since your not using the fake boyfriend could I borrow him?

 **THE END**


End file.
